


Réminiscence

by Kitsu34



Series: Iéranissia [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst and Romance, Beginnings, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Hades War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu34/pseuds/Kitsu34
Summary: Ce matin est douloureux pour Aiolia : quelques jours auparavant, les chevaliers d'or sont tous revenus à la vie après la bataille d'Hadès. Tous, Camus compris. Mais son retour marque-t-il la fin de ce qui a eu lieu pendant sa mort entre Aiolia et Milo?Troisième partie de Iéranissa, l'île du Sanctuaire.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Leo Aiolia & Scorpio Milo
Series: Iéranissia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772350
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Le crissement énervant des cigales que l’on ne parvient jamais à voir et l’aridité nue et aveuglante des contreforts rocheux escarpés. C’était ce qui l’avait immédiatement frappé quand il était arrivé au sanctuaire. Cette masse gigantesque de rochers qui écrasait le malheureux nouvel arrivant et ce bruit répétitif et usant qui donnait l’impression de présences invisibles tapies dans les frondaisons chétives. Et il l’avait détesté, cet endroit étrange et inhospitalier. Il avait eu peur de ces murailles qui se refermaient sur lui et sur son frère. Trop hautes. Trop désertes et pelées. Sans pitié, comme ces innombrables yeux invisibles dont on devinait seulement la présence à travers le bruit.

Aujourd’hui encore, bien des années plus tard, son chemin achevé, il s’en rappelait. Et le même sentiment amer et fascinant lui étreignait la gorge tandis que son regard fauve errait sur l’échine aiguë des montagnes. Pourtant tout avait changé. Il n’était plus cet enfant apeuré, blotti contre son grand frère qui tentait de le rassurer. Il était un guerrier puissant, à présent, un chevalier. Un de ceux que l’or habillait. Un des douze. Aiolia du Lion. Et le Sanctuaire, qui lui avait fait si peur, n’avait plus rien d’inquiétant maintenant que la présence divine restaurée lui avait ramené la paix. Il avait retrouvé son frère et son honneur bafoué, ainsi que tous ses anciens compagnons d’armes. Il avait même gagné de nouveaux amis.

Alors pourquoi ce matin, alors que le soleil se levait et nimbait les contreforts d’une lumière vibrante, lui semblait-il redevenir ce petit garçon effrayé et malheureux de son arrivée ? Un long soupir se perdit dans la brise matinale. Il l’avait su immédiatement. Le Sanctuaire serait un lieu maudit pour lui. Un calvaire. La radiance blanche s’accentua sur la roche et devint aveuglante.

oOoOo

_« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Faut pas pleurer ! Ca sert à rien, tu sais. Tiens, tu veux qu’on soit amis ? Allez, arrête de pleurer ! Comment tu t’appelles ? Moi, c’est Milo ! »_

oOoOo

Un grésillement s’éleva d’un olivier voisin. Puis un autre, et encore un autre, et bientôt le chœur des cigales salua le retour de la lumière.

oOoOo

_« Aiolia ! Viens ! Je veux te présenter quelqu’un de super important pour moi !_

_-Plus important que moi ?_

_-Mais non ! T’as rien à craindre, je t’assure. T’es mon meilleur pote ! Et c’est pas prêt de changer, crois-moi. Mais lui… C’est différent._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-C’est mon amoureux ! Il s’appelle Camus. »_

oOoOo

Curieux comme les souvenirs s’ancrent irréductiblement, parfois. Et font mal tout aussi invinciblement, même des années plus tard. Il l’avait su immédiatement. Un lieu de souffrances, mais le calvaire touchait à sa fin…

La lumière invincible du petit matin montait triomphalement dans le ciel clair du Sanctuaire. Les bruits du retour à la vie se multipliaient à mesure que l’activité reprenait. Un bruit de pas retentit sur les dalles usées et luisantes. La garde venait prendre la relève des surveillants de la nuit. Puis une volée de sons s’envola brusquement, comme une nuée d’oiseaux babillards : cris, rires et course effrénée. Les apprentis gagnaient leur point d’entraînement, où leurs maitres les attendaient déjà. La lumière blanche devint plus dure et crue, plus violente. L’impitoyable soleil grec dépassa les arêtes rocheuses et vint frapper le sol du sanctuaire. Plus de recoins ni de caches pour lui échapper ; chacun se retrouva en pleine lumière, brutalement révélé.

Un des apprentis, moins enthousiaste que les autres à l’idée de s’entrainer, se retourna lentement pour défier le soleil du regard. Mais au moment où ses yeux sombres se plissaient déjà pour affronter la lumière, ils ne rencontrèrent que l’ombre. Une silhouette s’interposait entre l’astre et lui. Une forme noire se découpait sur l’azur nimbé d’or du ciel. Une silhouette hardie, harmonieuse. Et puissante. L’apprenti s’arrêta fasciné par ce que révélait cette ombre capturée par la lumière. La noblesse et la force sans doute. La maitrise et la concentration en soi de l’énergie vitale. Mais ce qui l’intrigua surtout, bien plus que l’évident rayonnement de l’homme, ce fut cette nuance indéfinissable de souffrance et de tristesse au milieu de l’émanation parfaite de son énergie. Ce fut une révélation soudaine, reçue de plein fouet comme une évidence, sans fondement autre que l’intuition. Sans savoir comment il le savait, le jeune garçon le sut. Le sanctuaire était un lieu dur et cruel pour tous, pas seulement pour les apprentis. Les règles n’écrasaient pas que les débutants. Les chevaliers aussi pouvaient souffrir. Même les chevaliers d’or. Même ce chevalier d’or-là.

Soudain la lumière triompha du corps qui le masquait aux regards du jeune apprenti et celui-ci dut fermer brusquement les yeux, aveuglé par la radiance blanche. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, la silhouette noire avait disparu. L’enfant resta immobile un instant, à cligner des yeux comme s’il avait rêvé. Cette capacité des chevaliers à apparaître et disparaître l’étonnait toujours, comme l’auraient fait des pouvoirs magiques de super-héros. Un éclat de rire le fit se retourner brusquement. Les gardes avaient assisté à la scène et se moquaient gentiment de lui.

« Alors gamin, t’aimerais bien être aussi fort que lui, hein ? Ca fait rêver des capacités pareilles, n’est-ce pas ? T’es pas le seul mon gars, crois-moi ! Et c’est pas demain la veille que tu réussiras à l’égaler. Aiolia du Lion, c’est l’incarnation du chevalier idéal pour tout le monde, ici. Y’en a pas un qui ne l’admire pas. Et c’est justice d’ailleurs, car son chemin à lui a été sacrément dur. Alors c’est bien qu’à présent il ait la gloire et la puissance. Il en a bien bavé pour arriver au niveau où il est, il a le droit d’être comblé ! »

L’enfant leva à nouveau la tête vers la crête nue et affronta la brûlure du soleil d’un air perplexe.

« Comblé ? Vous pensez que c’est le cas ? Je n’en suis pas sûr, moi. Ce n’est pas ce qui émanait de son cosmos, en tout cas.

-Tu racontes n’importe quoi, le gosse ! Pourquoi un chevalier d’or ne serait-il pas heureux ? Ils ont tout ce qu’on peut rêver de posséder un jour, ces gars-là : rapidité, force, puissance et pour la quasi totalité d’entre eux, même la beauté !

-C’est vrai, ils ont vraiment tout : c’est injuste d’ailleurs ! Que reste-t-il pour les autres comme nous ? »

Les gardes se mirent à rire avec une bonne humeur contagieuse qui fit sourire puis rire le jeune apprenti. Cependant, il tressaillit soudain en entendant la voix colérique dès le matin de son maître qui l’appelait. Aux aguets, comme un jeune chien, l’enfant détala à toute vitesse. L’hilarité des gardes redoubla devant sa vélocité et sa crainte. En courant, le jeune garçon ne put s’empêcher de se dire que pourtant, il avait bien senti une vibration de tristesse et de souffrance émaner de la puissance écrasante du chevalier d’or. Une sensation bien connue de lui, qui le hantait depuis son arrivée au sanctuaire.

La solitude.

oOoOo

L’arène était déserte, à cette heure-là. Les chevaliers pour la plupart n’étaient pas encore à l’entraînement. Les maîtres s’occupaient de leurs élèves, tandis que les autres s’affairaient à préparer et à assouplir leur corps en vue des efforts qu’ils auraient à supporter. Les plus rapides n’arriveraient que dans une heure, au moins. Il avait le temps, encore, d’être seul avec lui-même.

Il s’assit lourdement sur la dalle chauffée par le soleil matinal. Son dos se courba, comme fatigué déjà. Un soupir lui échappa. S’il en avait eu le pouvoir, il aurait suspendu le temps, pour échapper à l’inexorable réalité. Mais c’était trop tard, il le savait. La vérité était en marche, il allait devoir l’affronter aujourd’hui. Et elle était au-dessus de ses forces. Il tressaillit en entendant des pas se rapprocher. La crispation qui l’avait saisi se relâcha lorsqu’il identifia l’arrivant. Il n’eut cependant pas le courage de souhaiter la bienvenue. Ce fut l’autre, qui le salua, de sa voix toujours douce et apaisante comme une source fraiche.

« Bonjour Aiolia. Tu es bien matinal, aujourd’hui. As-tu eu du mal à dormir ? Ce serait naturel, vu les circonstances. »

Le regard vert se leva stupéfait sur le chevalier qui venait de le rejoindre. L’énergie puissante et bienfaisante qu’il dégageait les nimbait tous deux et Aiolia n’y lut pourtant rien en rapport avec ce qui le préoccupait. Alors, pourquoi avait-il dit cela ?

« Comment cela, compréhensible, vu les circonstances ? Que s’est-il passé pour je ne dorme pas bien ? Explique-toi, Mû ! »

Sous la véhémence des paroles du Lion, les yeux du Bélier s’agrandirent légèrement. Ce fut pourtant d’une voix calme que Mû reprit la parole.

« Mais n’est-ce pas naturel que la résurrection de nos compagnons ait perturbé ton sommeil ?

-Et pourquoi cela ? Qu’insinues-tu, je te prie ! Je ne vois pas par quoi ou par le retour de qui je pourrais être perturbé !

-Je n’insinue rien, je pensais juste que l’émotion de retrouver ton frère mort depuis toutes ces années te ferait passer une nuit douloureuse… de joie. »

Aiolia se mordit les lèvres de dépit et de colère contre lui-même. Le ton du Bélier s’était fait plus ferme sur la dernière phrase indiquant que Mû commençait à trouver son agressivité pour le moins étrange. Allait-il lui demander des comptes ? Que lui dirait-il sans avoir à mentir ?

Mais Mû ne lui posa aucune question. Il passa simplement son chemin, poursuivant calmement sa route vers le village. Aiolia laissa tomber à nouveau sa tête dans ses mains avec lassitude. Quel serait son comportement face à lui, s’il n’était pas capable de se maîtriser face à Mû ? Un rire sans joie lui échappa. Un puissant chevalier d’or, modèle de comportement pour beaucoup d’apprentis et de chevaliers inférieurs, incapable de maîtriser le cours de ses émotions… Décidément, il n’avait pas tant changé que cela, en fin de compte. Il restait bien ce petit garçon douloureux et pleurant du début.

Si les larmes et les souffrances restaient à présent bien cachées au fond de lui, elles étaient toujours là à le torturer. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Quand le verrait-il ? Le verrait-il seulement aujourd’hui ? Après tout, ils étaient tous revenus à la vie. _Lui aussi_. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela arrive ?

oOoOo

Le Sanctuaire était dévasté… Les colonnes écroulées des maisons du zodiaque, les marches brisées de l’escalier monumental des douze maisons et l’horloge éteinte témoignaient de la violence des combats. Le Sanctuaire était meurtri, et comme un animal blessé, recroquevillé au fond de son terrier, il léchait ses plaies et tentait de les panser. Les gardes organisaient avec lassitude les secours aux blessés et la reconstruction des édifices éventrés par la lutte fratricide. Les habitants du village rouvraient craintivement les fenêtres claquemurées de leurs habitations mais n’osaient encore se risquer à l’extérieur, trop épouvantés par le fracas des batailles qui avaient résonné tout le jour. Une journée terrible et sanglante. Douze maisons. Douze heures. Et autant de combats sans merci. Un seul jour pour une honte sans fin. Celle d’avoir failli et d’avoir dû laver cette défaillance dans le sang doré. Parmi des siècles d’existence sans failles, une journée rouge avait suffi à jeter l’opprobre, à ternir l’éclat d’or des armures et le rayonnement du cosmos que le Sanctuaire répandait sur le monde. Oui, le Sanctuaire était dévasté. Et les survivants de ces terribles luttes, hébétés au milieu des décombres de leur maison et de leurs armures, pleuraient les disparus.

Pourtant, à l’aube livide de ce lendemain sans gloire, Aiolia n’avait pas senti l’étreinte du désespoir. Au contraire. Au milieu des regards choqués, mornes, qui contemplaient, sans pouvoir le croire, les dégâts irréparables, il s’était tenu droit, fier, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce jour-là, les suivants, il avait fait face, puissant d’une force sereine, enfin apaisée. Son front pur ne se courbait plus vers le sol, écrasé de honte et l’eau verte de son regard ne brillait plus de rancœur et de souffrance. Tous savaient à présent. Son frère n’était plus un traître. Il pouvait chérir son souvenir la tête haute. Le pleurer à présent en pleine lumière, sans avoir à cacher ses larmes. Son frère, sa seule famille, son horizon lui avait été rendu. Et la joie puissante et tranquille, au cours aussi irrésistible que celui d’un fleuve, l’entraînait à présent.

Pour tous les habitants de ce Sanctuaire blessé, Aiolia était apparu alors comme un refuge, un protecteur. D’une force tranquille et généreuse, d’une infinie patience, il avait dirigé la reconstruction, tandis que Mû s’attelait à la réorganisation des ordres et des corps. A eux deux, ils avaient lentement reconstruit le Sanctuaire. Pourtant, une ombre obscurcissait le ciel presque sans nuages d’Aiolia.

Quand il rentrait le soir, harassé mais si heureux à présent qu’il avait envie à nouveau de rire et de crier, il entendait toujours la même plainte incessante. Elle ne s’arrêtait ni le jour ni la nuit. Les autres survivants de la guerre honteuse aussi devaient l’entendre depuis leurs maisons, il le savait. C’était le terrible cri de souffrance d’un cosmos blessé à mort, dans ce qu’il avait de plus cher. Et, tandis qu’il se laissait tomber dans un siège, las de sa journée longue et épuisante, Aiolia sentait la honte d’être si pleinement reconstitué l’étreindre. Son front couronné de boucles blondes se courbait vers le sol et son regard étincelait douloureusement.

Et la plainte lancinante ne cessait pas. Les sanglots douloureux résonnaient depuis la huitième maison. Et Aiolia ne quittait pas sa demeure pour monter l’escalier éventré. Il ne tentait pas de consoler son ami, son précieux Milo, premier compagnon de douleur et d’infortune à son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Il savait qu’il ne parviendrait pas à calmer cette immense douleur inconsolable qui l’avait tellement surpris et peiné. Cette souffrance insupportable pour le Scorpion, qui dérivait à présent lentement vers la folie. Une peine sans mesure, causée par sa mort à lui. Le regard vert se teinta d’amertume et de rancœur. Il n’aurait jamais cru que Milo aimait à ce point Camus. Personne d’ailleurs n’avait décelé la profondeur des sentiments que ces deux-là s’étaient voué avant la disparition du Verseau. Depuis ce moment, Milo n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même. Et le bonheur retrouvé d’Aiolia se teintait de tristesse et de désespoir.

oOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

« -Ça ne te dérange pas, tout ça ? »

Il avait réussi à modérer le son de sa voix, à la rendre presque machinale. Comme la voix de quelqu’un qui fait la conversation. Casuelle. Désintéressée. Il désigna d’un vague mouvement de tête ennuyé l’essaim de filles qui tournait autour de Milo, le visage levé et les yeux adorateurs. Evidemment que ça devait le déranger. Forcément. C’est juste qu’il ne le montrait pas. Qu’il faisait si bien semblant de rien, comme à son habitude. Aiolia n’avait jamais rien pu lire dans ses yeux, comme s’ils n’étaient qu’une façade, un paravent sans fond. Décidément, il ne l’aimait pas. Son regard se perdit sur les chevelures brunes, blondes et châtaines qui se pressaient autour de son meilleur ami. Étonnant comme Milo, où qu’il aille, avait toujours réussi à attirer immédiatement l’attention et l’affection de tout le monde. Comme une évidence.

« -Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Moi, je ne pourrais pas supporter ces greluches. »

Un frémissement de l’air imperceptible pour tout autre que pour un aspirant chevalier d’or le fit se retourner vers son compagnon. Il croisa deux yeux sombres, de cette teinte rougeoyante si particulière que prend la roche tourmentée par le souffle brûlant des entrailles de la terre lorsqu’elle refroidit. La réponse fusa, sur un ton bas, calme, rendue presque dangereuse par la douceur de la voix.

« -Mais tu n’as rien à supporter. Cela n’a rien à voir avec toi. Ou avec moi d’ailleurs. Ta remarque n’a pas lieu d’être. Milo est notre ami. Notre ami. Rien d’autre. »

Aiolia sentit comme une vague glacée le parcourir. Comme une gifle froide que lui aurait assénée l’autre. Comment pouvait-il parler de Milo ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il avoir aussi peu de sensibilité ? Etait-il seulement humain, ce… cet espèce de… de… Il ne trouvait même plus ses mots, trop choqué pour réfléchir posément.

« -Camuuus ! Aioliaaa ! Pfiouuu ! J’ai bien cru ne jamais me débarrasser d’elles ! Quelle barbe, ces touristes, je vous jure. Photo, please, photo, please, franchement, j’ai une tronche de Grec local ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu te marres , Aio ? Bon, on va manger ? J’ai faim ! »

Le sourire d’Aiolia, heureux d’avoir retrouvé son ami, se figea soudain, puis s’affadit et s’effrita. Milo, parti en avant, comme un jeune chien fou gambadant et faisant le pitre, venait de se retourner en souriant. Sur l’avenue Syntagma, au milieu de la foule pressée des citadins en costume sombre, il se détachait à contre-jour, à l’angle de la rue Hermès. La lumière vibrante de midi incendiait sa chevelure blonde, donnant à ses boucles le relief et la profondeur de celles des statues antiques. Il semblait couronné d’or. Par contraste, sa peau mate semblait plus sombre encore, parcourue de reflets fauves étranges, lui donnant une apparence presque animale. Mais dans ce clair-obscur ce qui frappait le plus était sans conteste ses yeux bleu turquoise. L’alliance de la lumière et de l’obscurité conférait à son regard déjà frappant en temps habituel une intensité presque anormale. Hypnotique. En cet instant, Milo avait vraiment le regard du scorpion qui fixe sa proie.

Aiolia sentit une brusque bouffée de chaleur le parcourir tandis que son rythme cardiaque s’accélérait vertigineusement. La lumière s’accentua, comme si le soleil grec irradiait autour du corps de Milo. Le temps sembla se suspendre, le mouvement s’arrêter. Il eut vaguement conscience que tous ces changements bizarres devaient venir de lui et de sa perception anormalement distendue, mais une douce euphorie s’abattit sur lui, l’empêchant de penser correctement. Il ferma lentement les yeux. Un sentiment de joie pure l’envahit. La sensation d’être seuls au monde tous les deux. Il n’avait jamais été aussi heureux qu’en cet instant. Pas même lorsque son frère était encore en vie. Que se passait-il donc ? Il ne comprenait pas. Mais cela n’avait aucune importance : il était si heureux ! Il était avec Milo, en jour de repos, à Athènes. Il était avec Milo ! Il rouvrit les yeux. Milo était… …Parti ?

Aiolia secoua soudain la tête, comme quelqu’un qui se réveille brutalement. Il était seul. Milo n’était plus là. Il regarda autour de lui dans la foule, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort, d’une angoisse diffuse. La pensée le heurta d’un coup, violente, sans prévenir. Camus ! Il l’avait complètement oublié, celui-là. Où pouvait-il bien être passé, lui aussi ? C’était lui sans aucun doute qui avait entraîné Milo pour l’éloigner. Sans lui, jamais Milo n’aurait laissé son meilleur ami en plan comme ça, ce n’était pas du tout son genre !

Aiolia les chercha longtemps ce jour-là, mais ne les retrouva pas avant de regagner le Sanctuaire. Ils ne rentrèrent qu’au petit matin, par le premier bateau, ce qui leur valut une rude punition à tous deux. Cela ne parut pas les impressionner beaucoup ni l’un, ni l’autre et malgré les nombreuses tentatives d’explications, Aiolia ne put jamais savoir ce qui s’était réellement passé, ni qui était à l’origine de la séparation.

Mais durant le long moment de solitude qu’il avait vécu sur le bateau le ramenant seul vers l’île sacrée, il avait eut le temps de comprendre enfin ce qui s’était passé l’après-midi à Athènes. La morsure de la jalousie à la pensée que Camus était seul à l’instant même avec Milo l’avait beaucoup aidé à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait laissé pesamment tomber sa tête dans ses mains, abasourdi par la révélation qui se faisait jour progressivement en lui. Il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami… Un frisson l’avait parcouru : il devait d’ailleurs l’être depuis longtemps déjà.

oOoOo

_« Alors tu l’aimes ?_

_-Oui._

_-Depuis longtemps ?_

_-Depuis que je l’ai vu, ce matin-là, il y a sept ans, quand il est arrivé au Sanctuaire. J’en ai pas cru mes yeux. J’ai cru voir un ange._

_-N’importe quoi ! Il était tout petit, pour ses six ans ! En plus il pleurait, comme une fille !_

_-Pourquoi tu parles de lui comme ça !_

_-Parce que c’est vrai ! Il est pas marrant, il sourit jamais, il fait tout le temps la gueule ! Il a aucun ami, personne l’apprécie ! Pourquoi tu l’aimes, justement lui ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi lui, mais je sais que c’est lui et personne d’autre. »_

oOoOo

Un profond sentiment de souffrance et de désespoir s’était emparé de lui quand il avait aperçu les contreforts rocheux se dresser dans la semi pénombre du couchant. Il entamait la dernière station de son calvaire. La plus douloureuse.

Aiolia baissa la tête d’un air sombre, égaré dans ses souvenirs. Son regard se perdit un instant sur les dalles luisantes et usées de l’escalier monumental. Entre les pierres blanches, polies par les siècles et les milliers de pas qui les avaient parcourues, poussaient de petites touffes d’herbes chétives. La vie s’accrochait malgré la dureté et l’hostilité du lieu. Malgré l’inutilité de la lutte. Malgré la défaite finale inéluctable.

Comme lui.

Il savait qu’il perdrait au bout du compte. En réalité, il avait perdu dès le départ, depuis ce jour où un gamin de six ans était arrivé de France pleurnichant comme une fille. Mais il restait un chevalier, et un chevalier d’or. Il devait lutter jusqu’au bout. Jusqu’au dernier souffle. Et puis Milo était son ami. Son précieux ami, sa moitié d’âme. Il ne pouvait continuer à le laisser errer dans sa souffrance, dans les limbes de la folie. Il se devait de le ramener. Même s’il n’était plus pour lui… Camus était mort pourtant et malgré cela, il s’interposait encore et toujours entre eux. Déesse, qu’il le haïssait et l’enviait à la fois, celui-là ! Il lui avait tout pris… Tout ce qu’il avait jamais voulu. Milo… Même s’il n’avait jamais pu oublier ce jour d’été à Athènes où il avait compris qu’il l’aimait et que c’était sans espoir, il le ramènerait, l’aiderait à se reconstruire, à oublier. Et s’il le fallait, il le laisserait partir loin de lui. Après tout, c’était à ça que servaient les amis, non ? C’était son devoir. Et il l’accomplirait.

Aiolia reprit lentement sa marche sous le soleil écrasant de la fin d’après-midi. Dans la chaleur blanche et les crissements énervants des cigales invisibles, il sentit une lourde chape appesantir progressivement ses pas. Arriverait-il seulement au huitième temple ? Ce chemin qu’il avait parcouru tant de fois lui paraissait tellement au-dessus de ses forces aujourd’hui… Mais comme souvent lorsqu’on voudrait que le temps s’arrête, et que malgré tout l’échéance se rapproche plus vite qu’on ne le désire, Aiolia se retrouva, le cœur battant, devant la lourde porte de la maison du Scorpion. La plainte déchirante du cosmos de Milo pulsait sourdement de l’intérieur. Depuis tant de jours et de nuits passés à hurler son désespoir, il devait être épuisé. Son énergie s’effilochait et ne parvenait plus que par à-coups, par bribes.

Aiolia sentit le remords et la culpabilité s’emparer de lui. Comment avait-il pu laisser son ami souffrir de la sorte, à cause de ses états d’âme ? Un élan de compassion et d’affection le poussa vers Milo et il ouvrit la porte d’un geste décidé. Il ne rencontra qu’une faible opposition. L’énergie du Scorpion ne se dressa contre lui qu’un bref instant pour lui défendre le passage, vite balayée par le cosmos puissamment déployé du Lion.

Les yeux verts s’assombrirent de tristesse. Milo était en bien piètre état en effet, incapable de protéger l’accès de sa maison. Aiolia se dirigea vers les appartements privés, à l’arrière, d’où il sentait pulser la faible cosmo-énergie de l’hôte des lieux. Il frémit en pénétrant dans la pièce principale, dévastée. Les meubles étaient renversés et jonchaient le sol. Certains étaient éventrés, déchiquetés, comme le canapé, dont la matière se répandait aux quatre coins de la pièce. La vaisselle qui provenait de la cuisine était brisée un peu partout et semblait avoir été projetée contre les murs. Par la porte qui ouvrait sur la cuisine, Aiolia apercevait de la nourriture répandue à terre et la même dévastation dans la pièce adjacente. L’odeur était suffocante.

Mais ce qui l’horrifia, fut la substance brunâtre sur les murs, se dessinant en giclées de gouttelettes plus ou moins larges. Un frisson de terreur rétrospective et de douleur secoua le Lion qui s’approcha presque craintivement du mur blanchi à la chaux. Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche pour les humidifier puis comme dans un cauchemar avança peureusement la main et la passa sur la surface maculée de taches. Ses doigts humides se détachèrent du mur, recouverts d’un liquide brun rougeâtre. Les yeux verts s’agrandirent d’horreur incrédule, fixant les doigts sales comme s’ils refusaient de les voir. Aiolia resta un long moment immobile dans le salon dévasté à fixer sa main. Un hoquet le secoua et il poussa un rugissement soudain avant de se précipiter comme un fou dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Milo. Il défonça plutôt qu’il n’ouvrit la porte, haletant, le sang battant aux tempes, sentant la colère le submerger.

Il avait voulu mourir ! Il avait voulu le quitter, lui, Aiolia, son meilleur ami ! Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Un rire amer lui monta aux lèvres. Un rire dément, violent. Plutôt pour _qui_ , n’est-ce pas ? Il avait voulu le rejoindre ! Lui ! Encore lui ! Toujours lui ! Lui ! LUI ! Il était mort, bon sang ! Quand en serait-il débarrassé ? Quand ? Il avait voulu mourir… Le quitter, lui. Le rejoindre, _lui_. Il l’aimait donc à ce point… Au point de le trahir ? A quoi bon lutter ? Il avait perdu…

Un gémissement tira Aiolia de sa torpeur. Péniblement, du lit où il était couché, Milo se redressa sur un bras. Ses yeux turquoises semblèrent avoir du mal à ajuster leur vision, puis il reconnut son ami. Aucune joie ne s’afficha sur son visage. Au contraire. Il baissa la tête, laissant la masse de ses boucles sales et emmêlées venir le dissimuler aux regards d’Aiolia. Celui-ci sentit son cœur se serrer et sa colère, un instant retombée à la vue de son ami, flamber à nouveau.

C’était injuste ! Il était vivant après tout, lui ! L’autre était mort ! Mort ! Rien ne pourrait changer ça ! Milo serait à lui, un jour. Ça prendrait le temps qu’il faudrait. Il serait patient, voilà tout. Il était un chevalier. Il lutterait jusqu’au bout. C’était ce qu’on lui avait appris. Pourquoi n’auraient-ils pas droit au bonheur, eux aussi ? Lui et Milo. Milo avait droit au bonheur. Camus, après tout, ne lui avait fait que du mal. Il n’y avait qu’à voir l’état dans lequel se trouvait Milo à présent. C’était la faute de Camus ! Il n’avait qu’à pas l’abandonner ! Oui, parfaitement ! Il avait choisi après tout. Entre Milo et son rôle de professeur, il n’avait même pas hésité ! Comment avait-il pu ? Il avait toujours su : aucun sentiment, pas la moindre trace… Et Milo qui l’aimait tellement…

Le regard d’eau verte se durcit. Les plis de la bouche d’Aiolia, face au lit où Milo gisait, s’abaissèrent tandis que les poings du Lion se serraient et que les jointures blanchissaient sous l’effort. Il fit quelques pas en avant, résolu. Les choses allaient changer. Avec douceur, Aiolia s’agenouilla aux côtés de son meilleur ami et écarta quelques boucles dorées et sales du visage ravagé bien connu. Il chercha à croiser le regard bleu intense qu’il aimait tant, mais celui-ci se déroba malgré ses efforts. Avec un soupir douloureux et un serrement de cœur, le Lion s’apprêta au combat. Heureusement, dû à l’état d’épuisement du Scorpion, la lutte fut brève. Rapidement, Milo se rendit, cessant la lutte inégale et Aiolia le traîna hors du lit jusque sous la douche. Sans autre forme de cérémonie, avec une pointe de sadisme réjoui, le malheureux Scorpion fut jeté sous le jet d’eau froide vigoureux sans même avoir le temps d’enlever ses vêtements. Suffoqué par le froid, aveuglé par l’eau qui lui coulait en plein visage, malmené par la poigne puissante de son ami, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Milo se mit à hurler et à se débattre avec l’énergie du désespoir. Son cosmos se ranima de plus belle. Aiolia sentit deux poings solides l’étreindre aux épaules et tenter de le repousser. Il sourit largement. Un coup de genou dans le ventre lui coupa le souffle et la pomme de douche lui échappa. Il resserra sa prise sur les avant-bras de Milo et tenta de le repousser contre le mur de la salle de bain. Mais il n’en eut pas le temps. Une jambe souple se glissa entre les siennes et le faucha net. Il se sentit tomber lourdement, mais noua ses bras autour du corps qui venait perfidement de l’envoyer au tapis pour l’entraîner dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent tous les deux, l’un sur l’autre. Aussitôt, ils luttèrent pour asseoir leur domination, puis finirent par s’immobiliser après un long moment, allongés tous les deux sur le flanc à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, haletants, ruisselants et hilares.

Le sourire d’Aiolia s’accentua encore, se faisant carnassier. Enfin, Milo était Milo ! Il le reconnaissait ! Leurs épaules furent pareillement parcourues de soubresauts, leurs joues se gonflèrent et les turquoises de Milo s’animèrent de paillettes d’or, tandis que le regard vert se faisait plus brillant encore. Et soudain, ce fut l’explosion. Ils se mirent à rire à gorge déployée, à rire à ne plus pouvoir s’arrêter, à rire comme pour éviter de pleurer. Ils rirent longtemps. Puis les secousses qui agitaient leurs corps trempés sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain s’espacèrent. Et ils rirent moins. Enfin, leurs vêtements mouillés qui leur collaient à la peau les firent frissonner et les ramenèrent à la réalité. Et ils ne rirent plus du tout. Milo regarda Aiolia et son visage s’assombrit à nouveau. Aiolia regarda Milo et son estomac se serra douloureusement. Il lui semblait lire sur ce visage plus sombre de secondes en secondes la déception et le reproche que son ami ne disait pas :

« Pourquoi est-ce toi qui es là ? Pourquoi n’est-ce pas lui ? Pourquoi est-ce toi qui es vivant et lui qui est mort ? Si seulement tu avais pu mourir à sa place ? »

Un gémissement lui échappa tandis qu’il frappait sourdement le sol du poing pour évacuer la douleur cuisante qui venait de le fouailler brusquement. L’effleurement doux et chaud d’une main hésitante sur sa joue lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Stupéfait, il vit Milo, la main tendue, presque tendre, lui caresser le visage d’un air inquiet.

« Qu’y a-t-il Aio ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Ou… Ouais. On peut dire ça.

-Hem. Pauvre chaton va ! C’est que t’es fragile, petite nature tiens ! J’y suis pourtant pas allé fort, vu mon état. Qu’est-ce que ça aurait été si j’avais été en possession de mes moyens !

-Parlons-en un peu de ton état, insecte stupide ! Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de te mettre dans des états pareils ! Et ton appart ? Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu m’as foutue ? Tu pense franchement que ça en valait la peine. Que lui, il…

-Non Aio ! Tais-toi. Ne dis pas des choses que je ne pourrai pas te pardonner. Pas toi, je t’en prie ! J’ai besoin de toi ! Les autres, je m’en fiche. Mais pas toi. Tu comprends, n’est-ce pas ?

-Mais oui, insecte débile ! Allez, debout ! Douche-toi et habille-toi correctement parce que franchement qu’est-ce que tu chlingues ! Après on ira bouffer quelque part.

-Ca marche ! Aio ?

-Hmm ?

-Merci. Mais t’en as mis du temps. »

La porte de la douche se fermant et le bruit de l’eau qui coule évita à Aiolia une réponse difficile et honteuse. Il sortit lentement de la maison du Scorpion dans la chaleur lourde du crépuscule estival. Au loin, tellement loin qu’il se confondait avec l’horizon, le continent grec s’allumait des lumières artificielles de la nuit, tandis que le soleil se noyait dans une mer bleue orangée. Alors seulement, protégé par l’obscurité naissante et le portique dorique de la maison imposante, le Lion laissa sa réponse s’échapper.

« C’est vrai, Milo, j’ai mis si longtemps à te répondre et à venir te trouver. Pardonne-moi. Je n’ai pas été là quand tu as eu besoin de moi. Pardonne-moi. C’est fini. Je suis là maintenant. Je serai là, dorénavant. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Ca prendrait le temps que ça prendrait. Mais il y arriverait. Milo se reconstruirait, redeviendrait entier et heureux. Sans Camus. Il réapprendrait à sourire, à lui sourire à lui, Aiolia. Oui. Il serait patient. Il avait le temps, après tout. Il avait toute la vie devant lui, lui.

oOoOo


	3. Chapter 3

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela arrive ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’ils reviennent tous à la vie après la bataille finale contre Hadès ? Depuis deux jours maintenant, cette question obsédait Aiolia, et dans cette arène déserte si tôt le matin, elle devenait presque physiquement existante, audible, comme le crissement d’une pointe sur une vitre. Il y avait de quoi devenir fou… Il avait tourné et retourné les circonstances, les souvenirs, dans sa tête, dans tous les sens jusqu’à en avoir le vertige. Les choses auraient-elles pu tourner autrement ? Aurait-il dû agir d’une autre façon ? S’il avait su, il aurait pu…

La tête aux courtes boucles blondes se raidit imperceptiblement dans les mains crispées qui la retenaient et les épaules voûtées avec lassitude se redressèrent. Même s’il avait su ce qui allait se jouer, même s’il avait connu le retour prochain du Verseau, il aurait agi de même. Parce qu’il aimait Milo. Parce que le temps qu’il avait passé auprès de lui était et resterait le plus beau et le plus heureux qu’il ait connu. Et que personne ne pourrait jamais lui prendre ça. Personne. Pas même Camus.

Un bruit de pas ramena brusquement Aiolia à la réalité. Immédiatement il pensa à celui qu’il redoutait et désirait voir à la fois. Et si c’était le chevalier du Scorpion ? Comment se comporterait-il ? Quelle contenance afficherait-il ? Que lui dirait-il ? Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta au visage tandis que les battements de son cœur s’accéléraient. Précipitamment, il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les remettre en ordre et se redressa totalement, tentant sans succès de prendre un air dégagé et indifférent. Tout à ses efforts et à son émoi, il n’identifia le cosmos de l’arrivant que lorsque celui-ci fut tout près et qu’il l’enveloppa brusquement, le plongeant dans une vague glacée qui lui coupa le souffle.

Aiolia se leva d’un bond, comme si la pierre de l’arène se révélait soudain conductrice de courant électrique. Il recula rapidement de deux pas, secouant négativement la tête, refusant de croire ses sens. Il ne pouvait pas être là, devant lui, immobile, toujours insondable comme à son habitude. Exactement comme si trois années ne s’étaient pas écoulées. Comme s’il n’était pas mort. Comme s’il n’avait pas abandonné Milo et trahi la déesse Athéna ! Il n’avait pas changé. Pas changé du tout. Ses cheveux étaient à peine plus longs. Voilà tout. Pour le reste, il était le même que dans ses souvenirs : glacial, immuable, illisible, indifférent. Et magnifique…

L’amertume lui coula le long de la gorge tandis qu’il rencontrait les yeux de lave assombrie. Oui, Camus du Verseau était beau. D’une beauté évidente qui faisait mal. De la ligne douce de la joue à l’arête délicate du nez, des yeux en amande à la courbe pleine de la bouche, chacune des lignes qui le composaient était d’une pureté parfaite presque douloureuse, comme le trait de pinceau d’un maître. Quant aux couleurs qui s’harmonisaient en lui, elles composaient la palette utilisée pour les poupées précieuses d’autrefois, seulement rehaussée par l’éclat incandescent de son épaisse et longue chevelure de feu. Au fur et à mesure qu’il contemplait le chevalier qui lui faisait face, Aiolia se rembrunissait. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’effectuer la comparaison et force lui était de reconnaître que sur le plan physique du moins, il avait le dessous. Camus était tout ce que Milo aimait.

Un éclair combatif passa dans les yeux verts. Il n’y avait pas que la beauté. Il y avait aussi ce que l’autre pouvait apporter. La force des sentiments, l’équilibre des caractères, la complicité et la compréhension réciproques. Et là, il pouvait gagner !

Un léger mouvement attira son attention, un instant détournée de son rival. Celui-ci avait une expression fugace, légèrement mouvante, peinte sur son visage blanc habituellement inexpressif. Comme s’il s’animait. Aiolia fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait une drôle d’impression tout-à-coup, de voir autre chose qu’une façade de glace. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir dans la lumière déjà vive, le Lion s’approcha légèrement. Allons donc ! Le fier Magicien de la Glace avoir un quelconque sentiment ? Il avait dû se tromper…

Le soleil du matin avait dépassé les arêtes rocheuses environnantes et frappait à présent sans concession le sol de poussière de l’arène. Camus devait déjà avoir chaud car il se détourna, à la recherche d’un coin d’ombre. A moins que ce ne fut un moyen habile d’esquiver l’inquisition léonine… Au bout de quelques secondes de recherche infructueuse, il se résigna à s’asseoir en pleine lumière, sur les gradins de pierres blanches chauffées par le soleil matinal. Dardant ses yeux sombres droit sur lui, il invita Aiolia d’un imperceptible geste de tête à le rejoindre. Perplexe et mal à l’aise, le Lion s’assit gauchement à quelque distance du Verseau qui sembla ne rien remarquer. Les ombres s’allongèrent tandis que les grésillements insinuants des cigales s’accentuaient progressivement. Un léger vent venu de la mer se leva, apportant une fraîcheur parfumée de sel et d’algues.

Aiolia décroisa nerveusement les jambes et croisa les mains sur ses genoux. Il coula un regard en coin sur son voisin immobile. Bon sang ! A quoi rimait ce qui se passait ? Que voulait Camus ? Jouait-il avec lui ? Le Lion se tourna vers le Verseau d’un air décidé. Ils étaient seuls, c’était le moment de parler. De mettre les choses au clair, une bonne fois pour toutes ! Au moment d’ouvrir la bouche, il aperçut le profil de Camus se découpant sur le ciel clair, ses yeux grenat sombre perdus dans l’horizon lointain. Aiolia le regarda, stupéfait, comme s’il le découvrait pour la première fois. A nouveau, cette impression de mouvance le frappa. Le visage de Camus exprimait quelque chose. Ou plutôt Camus ressentait quelque chose et le laissait voir. Il n’était donc pas cette espèce de cyborg glacial qu’il lui avait toujours semblé être. Voilà qui n’allait pas faciliter les choses…

Au fond, ça lui allait bien de voir le chevalier du Verseau comme un être insensible, incapable du moindre sentiment. Evidemment, ça rendait sa conduite plus commode. Peut-être n’avait-il jamais vu Camus autrement parce qu’il n’avait pas voulu le voir ainsi… Etait-ce sa faute ?… Brièvement, un visage ouvert et rieur, aux yeux vert de jade et aux boucles brunes passa devant ses yeux. Un visage si semblable au sien. Un visage que tous, lui le premier, avaient mal jugé. Avait-il commis la même erreur, à nouveau ; juger un de ses semblables sur des apparences factices et trompeuses et le condamner sans lui laisser la possibilité de se défendre ? Lui qui s’était pourtant juré de ne plus jamais commettre la même faute…

Le soleil poursuivit sa course et les ombres commencèrent à raccourcir. Le vent forcit légèrement, apportant avec lui les oiseaux du large qui couvrirent de leurs ombres les deux chevaliers immobiles, perdus dans leurs pensées. Leurs cris aigus ne parvinrent pas à les distraire de leur méditation et les blancs voyageurs se laissèrent ramener doucement vers l’horizon. Après un instant indéfini, Aiolia prit la parole. Sa voix était calme et mesurée. Assurée également, comme l’était toujours la voix du chevalier du Lion, mais dépourvue d’agressivité.

« Merci d’être venu Camus. Ca tombe vraiment bien. Il fallait que je te parle, au sujet de Milo. Je pense que tu as des questions à me poser sur ce qui s’est passé durant ta… ton… absence. N’est-ce pas ? Et moi, j’ai également des réponses à obtenir de toi. »

Le chevalier du Verseau regarda en silence son vis-à-vis. Ses yeux de lave froide étaient étonnamment expressifs en cet instant. Mille émotions se bousculaient en eux. Comment Aiolia avait-il fait pour ne pas s’en rendre compte plus tôt ? Les lèvres du Lion se pincèrent en un trait amer et son regard se durcit. Le regard de grenat trembla une seconde et un soupir à peine perceptible s’échappa des lèvres de Camus. Fermant les yeux, il leva le visage pour l’offrir aux rayons du soleil.

« Tu as toujours eu cette incroyable faculté. Si tu savais à quel point je t’ai envié, enfant. Et aujourd’hui encore, c’est le cas.

-Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? Toi, tu m’envies quelque chose !? »

Là, le dialogue prenait une direction vraiment surréaliste ! Le chevalier du Verseau qui l’enviait lui ! Celui qui avait tout gagné, tout obtenu, le jalousait ? Il avait sans doute mal entendu ou bien Camus se moquait de lui… Mais son compagnon eut un mince sourire, si léger qu’il avait disparu le temps de cligner des yeux pour s’assurer de ne pas avoir rêvé. Il baissa la tête et lui lança un regard en coin à travers le rideau de cheveux écarlates qui lui incendiaient l’épaule.

« Et pourtant, c’est la vérité. J’ai toujours admiré cette capacité que tu as d’exprimer les choses, les sentiments. Tu es une nature directe, franche, qui ne s’embarrasse pas de nuances et va droit à l’essentiel. Dire les choses paraît si facile pour toi… »

Les yeux verts s’écarquillèrent. Il n’aurait jamais cru entendre une confession de ce genre venir un jour du fier et glacé Camus du Verseau. Celui qu’il supposait être si sûr de lui. Celui qu’il pensait ne jamais connaître d’hésitations ou de doutes…

« Si tu savais à quel point j’aurais voulu être comme toi… Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples…»

Avait-il bien entendu ? Aiolia n’en était pas certain, la voix de Camus n’était qu’un souffle à peine audible. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, la tête courbée vers le sol, le visage dissimulé par l’incendie de ses cheveux. Comme s’il se parlait à lui-même et avait oublié la présence du chevalier du Lion à ses côtés. Aiolia se sentit gêné, comme s’il surprenait un côté caché de Camus, qui ne lui était pas destiné. Il se leva, pour dissimuler son embarras et fit quelques pas, incapable de demeurer immobile aux côtés de cet homme qu’il réalisait brusquement ne pas connaître. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il leva le visage vers le soleil, recevant la lumière aveuglante directement dans les yeux. Il les ferma instinctivement sous la brûlure blanche reçue en pleine rétine. La douleur lui fit du bien. Elle le détourna un instant de son agitation intérieure. Il resta un moment ainsi, le visage tourné vers le soleil, des ombres oranges brûlantes dansant sur ses paupières. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Lorsque sa paix intérieure fut un peu rétablie, Aiolia baissa la tête et rouvrit ses yeux verts sur le sable blanc de l’arène. Il se retourna lentement vers l’homme immobile, assis dans son dos.

Camus n’avait pas bougé. Il avait juste redressé la tête et le regardait. Fixement. Comme s’il lui posait une question, qu’il ne parvenait pas à formuler. Une question qui le hantait. Une question vitale. L’amertume envahit de nouveau la gorge du Lion. En effet, les choses auraient été tellement plus simples si Camus du Verseau avait su exprimer ses sentiments… La colère céda la place à l’amertume et Aiolia fit quelques pas jusqu’à rejoindre le Verseau et se planter devant lui, à quelques centimètres. Le surplombant de toute sa taille, le Lion plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de lave froide. Camus ne se leva pas, ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de soutenir le regard chargé de colère et de défi.

« Tu as compris, n’est-ce pas ? Quelle est ta réponse ?

-Oh non, Camus. Ça ne va pas être si simple. Je ne comprends pas les choses non exprimées, moi. Je dois être un peu idiot : j’ai besoin qu’on me les dise clairement ! Alors il va falloir que tu t’exprimes enfin en toutes lettres.

-Je te l’ai dit, je ne suis pas comme toi. Ça a toujours été le cas, je n’ai jamais su.

-Eh bien, il va falloir apprendre à changer. Tu nous dois la vérité, Camus, à Milo et à moi, depuis le temps. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Ils s’affrontèrent un instant, regard vert contre regard rougeoyant. Puis Camus se leva à son tour et Aiolia recula de quelques pas, le cœur battant. Ca y était. Le moment tant craint était arrivé. Celui qui depuis la veille le maintenait en suspens et lui labourait le cœur. Celui qu’il avait redouté depuis si longtemps. Il sentit son être se rétracter comme un animal se terrant sous la menace du feu. Sa poitrine se compressa douloureusement et soudain ses poumons semblèrent renouveler difficilement l’air circulant dans son organisme. De brillants papillons blancs voletèrent un instant devant ses yeux et un léger bourdonnement se propagea dans ses oreilles. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Ce n’était pas le moment de flancher. Il devina plus qu’il ne vit Camus ouvrir la bouche pour lui donner la réponse à la fois souhaitée et tant crainte. La terreur se mit à courir en lui au rythme des pulsations effrénées de son cœur.

« Tu as raison. Je vous dois une réponse à tous deux depuis trop longtemps. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait souffrir tous les deux, car c’est ce que j’ai fait, n’est-ce pas ? Je vais te répondre clairement… »

oOoOo

« Chevalier du Lion, où devons-nous poser le fût de cette colonne ?

-Attention à ne pas l’abîmer lorsque vous la poserez. Mettez-la de ce côté, près des chapiteaux. Où en est la rénovation du fronton, Yorgos ?

-Il faudra encore plusieurs semaines aux tailleurs de pierres pour terminer, Chevalier, mais ils ont déjà achevé la première partie.

-Parfait. Dans quelques jours, nous pourrons nous lancer dans la réfection du prochain temple.

-Déjà ? Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas…

-Ne t’inquiète pas, Yorgos, je sais ce que je fais. Maintenant, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. La journée a été longue pour tous et vous devez être fatigués. Merci pour votre travail et à demain. »

Des murmures de contentement et de grands sourires répondirent à Aiolia, tandis que les gardes et les chevaliers de son équipe de rénovation du Sanctuaire se séparaient avec de grands saluts. Le chevalier du Lion sentait l’affection et le respect de ses hommes l’entourer chaque jour davantage. Il eut un soupir de satisfaction et s’étira longuement pour chasser les courbatures de cette longue journée de travail. Lentement, il reprit la montée des marches sacrées et dépassa le temple du Lion, puis celui de la Vierge et enfin celui de la Balance. Il marqua une courte pause, tandis que son rythme cardiaque s’accélérait, sans que l’effort de la montée n’en soit responsable. La main en visière, pour protéger ses yeux du soleil couchant, il regarda le huitième temple. Il reprit sa marche avec une vigueur nouvelle, soudain pressé de s’y rendre. Milo l’attendait, comme chaque soir. Il avait hâte de le retrouver. Hâte de s’asseoir à ses côtés dans le patio des appartements du Scorpion et de lui raconter sa journée tandis que son ami le regarderait avec attention en buvant un verre d’ouzo.

Milo allait beaucoup mieux. Il n’avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu’il avait découvert quelques semaines plus tôt dans un temple dévasté. Bien sûr, il arrivait encore que son regard méditerranée se perde soudain dans le lointain, au détour de la conversation, ou qu’il ne s’égare parfois dans le silence. Mais d’une façon générale, le sourire et la désinvolture qui le caractérisaient refaisaient surface, à la grande satisfaction d’Aiolia. Il avait aussi repris du poids. Pour le Lion, Milo serait bientôt tout-à-fait semblable à lui-même.

Aussi fut-il totalement surpris lorsqu’il pénétra dans le temple du Scorpion, ce soir-là. Rien ne l’avait préparé à ce qu’il y trouva. Dès l’entrée, un mauvais pressentiment l’étreignit. Les lumières étaient éteintes et il ne vit pas Milo l’attendre comme à son habitude. Personne non plus dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. Il poursuivit jusque dans la chambre à coucher où il trouva enfin le chevalier du Scorpion avachi contre le montant du lit, une bouteille d’alcool vide renversée aux pieds. Il avait visiblement bu jusqu’à s’endormir ivre mort. La main encore sur la poignée de la porte, Aiolia contemplait son ami, atterré. Que s’était-il passé ? Lui qui pensait que Milo allait mieux… C’est vrai, à bien réfléchir, qu’il était un peu étrange ces trois-quatre derniers jours, mais rien de bien méchant… Un peu de vague à l’âme…

En trois enjambées, le Lion fut auprès de Milo qu’il attrapa sans ménagement. Il le secoua avec force pour le réveiller. Les yeux turquoises s’ouvrirent sur un regard vague. Dès qu’il le reconnut, Milo le repoussa.

« Fous-moi la paix ! J’ai pas envie de te voir ce soir ! »

Aiolia sentit son cœur se serrer. Son regard s’obscurcit.

« T’as vu dans quel état tu t’es foutu ? J’vais pas t’laisser comme ça !

-C’est pas tes affaires, l’état dans lequel je me fous ! Je suis un grand garçon ! J’ai envie d’être seul ce soir ! C’est tout !

-Mais enfin, Milo, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Moi qui pensais que tu allais mieux… »

Le ricanement mauvais de Milo le prit totalement au dépourvu. Les yeux bleus de son ami le fixaient méchamment, sans une once de gentillesse.

« La vérité, Aio, c’est que t’as envie que j’aille mieux, plutôt ! Ca t’arrangerait, hein ! Vu que tes propres affaires vont bien, ça fait désordre un copain qui sombre… 

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu es mon ami ! Je ne veux que ton bien !

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! Parfait Aiolia ! Le modèle de la Chevalerie ! Celui que tout le monde admire et prend pour exemple ! Je sais ce que tu caches, moi !

-Tu es complètement saoul !

-Tu as raison et je vois enfin clair dans ton jeu : in vino veritas, comme on dit. La mort de Camus ne t’attriste pas du tout, au contraire ! Tu es bien content !

-Pas du tout !

-Tu l’as toujours détesté ! Tu as toujours été jaloux de lui ! Ose dire le contraire !

-Milo, mais qu’est-ce qui te prend ce soir ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Ce soir, Camus aurait eu vingt et un ans, voila ce qui me prend ! »

C’était donc ça… Encore et toujours lui qui se dressait entre eux. Bon sang ! Que ça faisait mal ! Milo s’était levé péniblement et s’avançait vers lui d’une démarche mal assurée. Ses yeux brillaient un peu trop, et ses pommettes étaient rouges, comme s’il était fiévreux. Et ça faisait encore plus mal de le voir dans cet état à cause de lui.

« Ah ! Ca y est ! Tu comprends, hein. Vingt et un ans. Mais non, il a fallu qu’il meure, cet imbécile ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’il est mort ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il m’a laissé ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… »

La voix de Milo se brisa et celui-ci se détourna précipitamment. La main d’Aiolia se tendit vers son ami pour l’étreindre, l’apaiser, tenter de soulager cette douleur si grande.

« Pourquoi, Aio ? Pour son disciple ? Et moi ? J’étais donc si peu de choses ? Moi… Je l’aimais… »

La main amicale s’arrêta à mi parcours, se crispa douloureusement et se retira. Le visage d’Aiolia se tordit brièvement de souffrance et le regard d’émeraude se ferma.

« Je l’aimais… »

Du plus profond de lui, Aiolia sentit un rugissement de colère et de désespoir absolu monter. Comme le vent qui se déchaine parfois sur la mer et la projette contre les côtes en vagues immenses. En un instant, la folie l’emporta. C’était trop de souffrances, trop de douleur. Sa résistance céda. Il ne comprit qu’il avait crié qu’en rencontrant le regard turquoise éberlué de Milo.

« Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t’entendre parler de lui ! Je ne le supporte plus ! Il est mort ! Mort ! Et depuis des mois ! Et il n’a pas hésité une seconde ! Tu n’étais rien pour lui ! Que son ami ! Il me l’a dit, ce fameux jour, à Athènes, quand vous m’avez si gentiment faussé compagnie !

-Aio ? Qu’est-ce qui te prend, tout à coup ?

-Il me prend que tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas parfait. Tu as raison. Je le déteste ! Je le hais ! Je l’ai toujours haï. Parce qu’il t’a pris à moi, dès le début, parce qu’il s’est glissé entre nous !

-Aio, non, je t’assure, personne ne peut faire ça. T’es mon meilleur pote. Ça peut pas arriver, même si on s’engueule.

-Si Milo. Si, c’est ce qui s’est passé. Parce que je ne veux plus être ton meilleur pote. Il faut que je te le dise. Il est mort maintenant. Et moi je suis vivant et moi… je t’aime. »

Voilà, il l’avait dit. Et Milo restait comme statufié. Sans bouger, presque sans respirer. La seule trace de vie venait de ses yeux bleus qui cillaient de temps à autre, écarquillés sur un visage qu’ils semblaient ne pas reconnaître. C’était trop tard pour le regretter à présent. Il l’avait dit. Autant boire la coupe jusqu’à la lie. Aiolia s’approcha doucement de Milo qui ne fit pas un geste pour s’écarter. Doucement il leva la main vers le visage aimé, rougi par l’alcool et le désespoir. Un effleurement plus qu’une caresse. Un geste timide comme une question. Le Lion plongea son regard dans celui du Scorpion. Maintenant qu’il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il avait besoin d’une réponse. Il en avait besoin avec une urgence qui le surprenait lui-même.

Lentement, pour laisser à son ami le temps de se dérober s’il le voulait, il rapprocha leurs visages. Très doucement, presque religieusement, il posa un baiser léger comme un souffle sur les lèvres tremblantes de Milo. Celui-ci eut un frisson, s’écarta rapidement et se mit à secouer négativement la tête en signe de dénégation, comme s’il refusait de croire ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

« Aio… Ca peut pas être vrai… Tu me fais une blague… Hein ?

-Non Milo. C’est la vérité.

-Mais… Mais… Depuis quand ?

-Je ne me rappelle pas. Depuis le début sans doute. Mais je ne m’en suis rendu compte que ce jour-là, tu sais, à Athènes…

-Je… Je suis désolé… J’ai dû te faire souffrir si souvent.

-Oui, mais je ne t’en veux pas, ce n’était pas de ta faute. C’était de la mienne. J’aurais dû t’en parler plus tôt. Mais je n’osais pas, j’avais peur de gâcher notre amitié. Et puis, il y avait Camus… Enfin, maintenant, les choses sont différentes. 

-Non Aiolia, les choses ne sont pas différentes pour moi. Tu restes mon meilleur ami et Camus… Camus… Je l’aime encore… Excuse-moi…

-Il est mort ! Et moi je suis vivant !

-Je sais... Mais ce n’est pas si simple. Je suis tellement désolé, Aio…

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis malheureux de te voir souffrir ainsi pour quelqu’un qui est mort ! Je souffre tant…

-Il ne suffit pas de décider de ne plus aimer quelqu’un pour que ça arrive, Aiolia, tu en sais quelque chose…

-Depuis des années, c’est ainsi ! Je suis celui qui t’aime à distance tandis que tu en aimes un autre. Un autre qui a tout et qui s’en fiche ! Qui ne t’a jamais aimé et qui t’a abandonné ! Et tu l’aimes encore !

-Je ne peux pas enlever ce que j’ai eu si longtemps dans le cœur… Je suis désolé… Pour l’instant, je ne suis pas prêt. Pas encore… Ne m’en demande pas trop, trop vite ! »

Aiolia eut l’impression que son être se dilatait soudain et reprenait consistance. Que venait-il d’entendre ? Il devait rêver…

« Que viens-tu de dire ? Ai-je bien entendu ?

-Tu dois me laisser du temps. Je ne peux pas changer de sentiments aussi rapidement. Je ne peux même pas te promettre de pouvoir te rendre tes sentiments un jour… »

Mais Aiolia ne l’écoutait plus. Fou de joie, il s’élança vers Milo et le serra dans ses bras. Son cœur explosait, à la mesure de la peine et de la souffrance qu’il avait ressenties jusque là. Il lui semblait qu’à présent plus aucun malheur ne pourrait l’atteindre. Il ne se rendit compte de son geste qu’après, lorsqu’il sentit la bouche chaude et la langue de Milo contre la sienne. Il l’embrassa avidement faisant courir ses mains sur son corps. Plus rien d’autre n’avait d’importance. Il voulait tout savourer, tout découvrir de lui. Enfin…

Milo ne se débattit pas.

oOoOo

« -Je vais te répondre clairement… J’aime Milo. Je l’ai toujours aimé, depuis l’instant où je l’ai vu, sur le port, le jour de mon arrivée au Sanctuaire, alors que j’avais six ans. J’étais terrifié. Je venais d’être enlevé à ma famille pour être amené dans ce lieu effrayant. Milo a été le premier visage réconfortant qui m’est apparu. J’ai été immédiatement ravi par lui. Mais je ne l’ai compris que bien plus tard, un jour où nous étions de sortie à Athènes, tous les trois. »

Aiolia poussa un soupir brisé. Il n’en pouvait plus. Depuis combien de temps à présent durait cette valse des sentiments douloureux qui l’entraînait dans ses méandres ? La spirale infernale venait enfin de s’arrêter. Il était temps… Il eut un rire triste. Il avait perdu. Il restait juste épuisé, vidé de toute énergie, la tête tournant d’avoir trop valsé. Il avait toujours su au fond que cela finirait ainsi. Camus semblait soulagé lui aussi, d’avoir enfin réussi à parler. Ses yeux sombres exprimaient également un autre sentiment, qu’il ne voulait pas voir dans ce regard-là. Qu’il aille au diable avec sa compassion ! Il s’écarta du chevalier du Verseau, tentant de reprendre une figure impassible et fière, comme il convenait au chevalier du Lion. Son masque de chevalier parfait, qu’il avait si bien et tant porté… Qu’il n’avait abandonné que pour un seul être, une seule fois… Il était temps désormais de le remettre en place… Ni vu… Ni connu…

« Eh bien voilà ! Ce n’était pas si difficile, non ? Remarque, tu n’auras jamais mis que dix-sept ans, pour dire la vérité.

-Aiolia… Je…

-Non, à mon tour, maintenant. Je t’ai dit que j’avais des questions à te poser et des réponses à obtenir. Je les ai eues. A présent, c’est à moi de te répondre, n’est-ce pas ? Tu as une question à me poser.

-Oui, je voudrais savoir ce qui s’est passé durant ma… mort.

-Rien. Il ne s’est rien passé. Entre Milo et moi, j’entends. Parce que c’était bien ça, ta question, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Et toi… Tu l’aimes ?»

oOoOo

_« Et moi, tu m’aimes ?_

_-Evidemment Aio ! Je t’aime très fort !_

_-Plus fort que Camus ? »_

_Milo était devenu grave, le visage sérieux et solennel, comme s’il avait senti le désarroi de son ami._

_« Oui. Et non._

_-Comment ça ? Je comprends rien du tout ! C’est oui ou non, ça peut pas être les deux en même temps !_

_-C’est pourtant comme ça. Je vous aime autant tous les deux, même si c’est de façon différente._

_-Et si tu devais choisir entre lui et moi ? »_

_Aiolia avait rendu sa voix narquoise et l’avait chargée de défi, mais en réalité l’angoisse le dévorait. Le regard turquoise de Milo s’était assombri et il était resté un long moment silencieux. Puis il s’était approché de son ami et avait encerclé son visage de ses mains pour poser son front contre le sien._

_« Je ne choisirai pas. Je refuse de le faire. Ce ne sera jamais lui ou toi. Ce sera lui et toi. Il n’y a pas d’autre choix, parce que vous m’êtes aussi importants l’un que l’autre. »_

oOoOo

«…Non… Je ne l’aime pas. Enfin, pas comme ça, je veux dire. Milo est mon meilleur ami, comme tu l’as dit toi-même il y a bien longtemps, un jour à Athènes. C’est tout. Il n’est rien d’autre. Mais c’est déjà énorme. C’est toi qu’il aime, qu’il a toujours aimé, depuis ce jour où tu es arrivé au Sanctuaire… Tu vois, le coup de foudre était réciproque.

-Il te l’a dit ?

-C’est à ça que servent les amis, non ? Maintenant excuse-moi, mais j’ai du travail. Le Sanctuaire ne va pas se reconstruire tout seul après cette nouvelle guerre sainte… »

Sans attendre de réponse, le chevalier du Lion s’éloigna à grands pas, inspirant comme s’il manquait brusquement d’air. Dès qu’il fut sûr d’être hors de vue, dissimulé par les montants de l’arène, il s’adossa contre la pierre chaude et murmura.

« -Et la reconstruction, ça me connait… »

Il eut un sourire nerveux, presque dément, en reconnaissant l’énergie et la voix qui s’élevaient dans l’arène qu’il venait de quitter.

« Camus… Ce que tu viens de dire… C’était la vérité ?

-Mi… Milo ! Que… Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Suffisamment. Réponds-moi. Ce que tu as dit à Aiolia, c’était ce que tu pensais réellement ?

-… Je… Oui. Et toi ? Ce qu’il m’a dit, à propos de mon arrivée au Sanctuaire, c’est vrai ?

-Oui. J’ai été fou de toi, à l’instant où je t’ai vu. »

Le jeune apprenti qui peinait sous le soleil de plomb à accomplir les cinq mille pompes exigées par son maître, sursauta devant l’apparition. La silhouette avait surgi de nulle part sous ses yeux baignés de larmes et de sueur. Il le reconnut aussitôt. Aiolia du Lion. Pourtant, immédiatement, il comprit aussi que quelque chose n’allait pas. Le fier chevalier d’or avançait péniblement, courbé en deux, comme s’il venait de recevoir une blessure mortelle. Bientôt l’homme s’arrêta et se laissa glisser au sol où il resta. L’enfant laissa échapper un hoquet et fut sur ses jambes en un instant. Il se précipita vers l’ombre immobile qui paraissait seulement agitée de légers tremblements. Mais le garçon fut soudain stoppé dans sa course par une main ferme quoique non dénuée de douceur qui l’immobilisa immédiatement. Étonné d’être ainsi arrêté, l’enfant se retourna et ses yeux bruns s’agrandirent de surprise en reconnaissant celui qui venait de l’immobiliser d’une seule main avec nonchalance. Le nouveau venu tourna son regard de jade vers la silhouette à terre avant de revenir au visage étonné de l’apprenti. Il secoua la tête gentiment en souriant à l’enfant.

« Parfois, petit, il y a des moments où il ne faut ni voir ni entendre… Crois-moi. Laisse-le avec sa peine. »

Et doucement l’enfant fut repoussé par la grande main dorée par le soleil. Il resta immobile un instant, fasciné par l’homme qui s’interposait entre l’ombre et lui puis s’ébroua comme un jeune chien et détala aussi vite qu’il le put. L’homme le suivit des yeux un instant puis reporta ses yeux verts sur la silhouette sombre à terre. Un soupir s’échappa dans le soleil vibrant du midi. Il marcha lentement jusqu’à parvenir tout près de l’autre, qui leva la tête et sembla le reconnaître. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis l’homme à terre se releva et attrapa la main que le premier lui tendait.

Ils prirent ensemble, en silence, le chemin des douze maisons. En gravissant les marches séculaires, Aiolia ne put s’empêcher de demander à celui qui marchait à ses côtés :

« Tu sais tout, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Comment ?

-J’ai toujours été avec toi.

-J’ai l’impression que mon univers vient de se désagréger.

-C’est le cas.

-Merci, c’est encourageant. »

Ils terminèrent leur ascension en silence, passant successivement les temples du Bélier, du Taureau, des Gémeaux, du Cancer, du Lion, de la Vierge, de la Balance. A la vue du temple du Scorpion, Aiolia fut parcouru d’un frémissement. Il s’arrêta. Son compagnon se retourna.

« Je n’y arriverai jamais…. Jamais je ne pourrai l’oublier et redevenir comme avant. Ca fait si mal… Je l’aime trop… Sans lui… Je ne suis plus rien. Plus rien du tout. »

L’autre le regarda de ses yeux vert jade. Puis son regard s’échappa, semblant fixer un point lointain, bien au-delà de la tête d’Aiolia. Le visage ouvert, aux boucles brunes, si semblable à celui du chevalier du Lion se para d’une douce mélancolie.

« Tu te trompes. Quelque soit la douleur, si grande et désespérée soit la souffrance, si noire soit la trahison de celui que tu aimes, le temps finit toujours par panser tes blessures et par t’apaiser. Tu verras, un jour, tu repenseras avec douceur et affection à cet amour.

-Qu’en sais-tu ? »

Le sourire rieur reparut, juste un peu plus ténu, un peu moins éclatant que dans son souvenir.

« -Je le sais. Tu peux me croire. Je sais de quoi je parle. »

Et le regard de jade s’évada à nouveau vers un horizon qu’il était seul à voir, avant que son porteur ne se détourne et ne reprenne sa marche vers le neuvième temple. Aiolia se retourna lui aussi vers cet horizon mystérieux. Mais il ne vit rien. Rien d’autre que les sept temples déjà dépassés qui s’étendaient à leurs pieds, et au loin le village de Rodorio baigné par la mer Méditerranée scintillant sous le soleil estival. Rien d’autre que le Sanctuaire et ses gardiens dorés dont on apercevait l’un d’entre eux, fièrement posté sur le parvis de sa demeure. Le gardien de la troisième maison. Rien d’autre. Il reprit son ascension.

Le calvaire était terminé. Ne restait plus que l’attente interminable de l’oubli qui viendrait un jour.

Mais quand ?

oOoOo


End file.
